Gloves
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Doumeki didn't ask for a set of gloves from Watanuki but is thankful for them. He notices Watanuki has no gloves for himself so Doumeki attempts to make gloves for Watanuki and gives them to Watanuki.


**Title: Gloves**

 **Rating: T**

 **Category: xxxHolic**

 **Pairing: Doumeki x Watanuki**

 **Summary: Doumeki didn't ask for a set of gloves from Watanuki but is thankful for them. He notices Watanuki has no gloves for himself so Doumeki attempts to make gloves for Watanuki and gives them to Watanuki.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic copyrights, if I did, I wouldn't make Yuko leave and I would've had more Doumeki Watanuki moments!**

 **~~Story Begins ~~**

"Why is it so cold?" Watanuki complained as he stood outside of his school, his bag was on the ground next to his feet as his hands were stuffed into coat pockets in an attempt to stay warm. The attempt was good in theory but not working towards the goal of actually keeping them warm. "Stupid jerk if I have to wait another minute out her, I'm leaving you behind!"

"Oi," a voice said from behind Watanuki causing the young bi-colored seer to spin around a tick forming in forehead.

"My name is Watanuki, no Oi! Let's go, I'm already a freaking popsicle," he yelled taking one hand out of his pockets to grab his bag.

"Too loud," Doumeki responded covering his ears with his moss green gloved hands.

"Whatever jerk," Watanuki said walking away, "Let's go, it's freezing and I want to go someplace warm."

Doumeki resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his best friend but stared at his friend's blue fingertip hands, "Gloves?"

"Gloves? You greedy pig! I already made you a pair of gloves and now you want me to make you another set! No! I absolutely refused because not will I be making you lunches that I already don't want too but then you will be demanding socks!"

"Through having another pair won't hurt, that wasn't what I was asking about," he responded walking next to the flailing teen dodging the arms.

"Than what was you asking about? Just saying the word gloves is pretty vague," Watanuki said instantly calming down. A small breeze blew by freezing Watanuki to the bone but he tried to hide the effects from his archer friend while the breeze didn't even bother Doumeki. Doumeki pointed to Watanuki's bare hands that looked like they were forming frostbite, Watanuki looked down at his own hands before looking back up. "If you would've listened - which is a habit that you do not have - than you would've known that the gloves I made for myself were too small so I gave them to a child."

"I was asking where your gloves were at, not for a lie. If you can get Kunogi's, Yuko's, Maro's, Moro's, two Mokona's, four people who you have met only once, a little fox spirit and his father, Kohane's, her "grandmother", pipe fox, ami-washi, zarishiki-washi, all of the tengu, and my own gloves right, I highly doubt that you would get your own hand size wrong."

Watanuki walked faster at seeing the fence of Yuko's shop, "Why do you care all of a sudden anyway? They are just goves, I'll be fine. I'll be fine walking home tonight so don't worry about waiting for me."

Doumeki stood there watching, his fingers curling up in a fists when a black pork bun with long black ears bounced out wearing white gloves over his mini paws, "Yo Doumeki, you coming in?"

Doumeki looked down at the little bunny, "Not tonight."

He turned around and took two steps away when the black cream puff spoke, "He's not lying per see. Watanuki had to give his gloves up to a dead body of a little girl. It was the wish of her older brother who wanted to provide his little sister with something warm since she hates the cold and with Watanuki being Watanuki, gave up his gloves for the little boy to give to his little sister dead body before they buried her. He didn't ask for anything in return either."

"He's a fool," Doumeki said walking towards his home looking at his own gloves that kept his hands warmer than what he thought they should've.

~~The Next Morning ~~

"Hey," Watanuki asked as Doumeki exited the temple's gates, "What the hell did you do to your hands?"

Doumeki shrugged, "Poked myself with something sharp," he responded as he put his gloves on to cover up all of the bandages that were attached to his fingers and wondered exactly how Watanuki did it flawlessly. He grabbed the package from his pocket and handed the small box out to him, "Here."

Watanuki took it slowly and stared at him, "It is a list of all you want to eat the next week?"

"Open it."

"If it explodes in my face you are not getting any food permanently," the seer threatened as he started to open the box up. Doumeki watched as Watanuki's flicked with annoyance, "Who are these for?"

"You," Doumeki responded back, "You need gloves."

Doumeki watched as the annoyance turned into grateful but his attitude wasn't going to show that, "Thanks. How many meals do you want or do you want me to make you a scarf? Wait a minute," he looked at Doumeki with a skeptical looked, "Did you buy them at a store or did you find them in a random closet you forgot you had?"

"Made them last night with the only help being from an old craft book my grandmother used all the time," Doumeki replied back holding back a smirk at seeing the surprise in his friend's eyes as he wiggled his fingers sin the black gloves. Doumeki knew that answering the question when Watanuki was putting the gloves on would be the best time to answer and it paid off in full.

Watanuki's face softened before he looked away, "Yes well, thank you. They have good craftsmanship coming from an amateur like you."

"I was going to ask for sushi rolls but for insulting me as well, I think I would like a pair of socks as well," Doumeki said as he started his way towards school placing his hands over his ears to block out the screaming of Watanuki who was now ranting about something that Doumeki didn't care about it.

 **~~ End of Story ~~**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Please read and review and tell me what you think please.**


End file.
